


Worth

by Val_Creative



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Military, Sin Series: Sloth, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A faint wrinkle of said nose was all the reaction he got out of it. Hideously cute too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

*

 

Windows . . . brightly reflected on the edges . . . glare into his bloodshot eyes, as they waited for the last car of the passing train engine to fly out of sight.

Waning in energy. . . after the constant hours spent preparing for the Exam . . . the one that would reveal if he was truly to succeed as a soldier; his dreams of ruling this country quite ambitious for the tender age of seventeen. And somewhat of an entertaining dream if anything. The advisers of the State Military were, to put it in blunt terms, utterly stunned by the very determination and reckless confidence pulsating through his veins. Mental and physical fatigue of all the months finally seemed to get a firm grip on the majority of his senses. There would be a rest stop soon . . . he would move up front with the rest of the commuters for a guarantee of a decent room but . . .who needed to waste the valuable strength? Besides, he was plenty comfortable where he was now.

Willful strands of ebony, annoyingly soft, pressed into the side of his neck, the passenger in the same seat beside him snoring lightly out his half open mouth.

Welcomed by the feel of another's head curled against his shoulder, the also dark-haired young man let his last pieces of placidity and severe pretense crumble into unreal dust. He sluggishly buried his nose into the nest of hair, much too tired to care if anyone saw. They were strangers to everyone, and no one cared for stranger's eccentric peculiarities.

Wistfully, Roy rested a cheek into his own personal head cushion. With a clumsy and affectionate gesture, he pushed up his best friend's glasses from dangling off the end of the his pointed nose. A faint wrinkle of said nose was all the reaction he got out of it. Hideously cute too. Somewhere off in the smog that was his hearing, he heard the announcement of the hour delay. Eyelids happily slid into place over glazed dark blue, lolled to sleep by a constant rocking of the car compartment.

When they got back . . . When he wasn't feeling so drowsy. He would have to ask Maes how he thought he did on his Exam. . .

 

*


End file.
